<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>care package by artificialcitrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210174">care package</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus'>artificialcitrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Smut, Trans Characters, t4t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is about exactly what you think it's about. with heavy modifications and completely au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willam Belli/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>care package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u purecamp, freyja, and mollyroll for betaing xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The package on her doorstep was so innocuous and unassuming that Alaska almost didn’t notice it at first. If it hadn’t been for the pink marabou feathers peeking out from under the lid of the box, she might have assumed it was a prank or a dangerous trap. Those feathers eased her mind though; this was clearly from someone who knew her. She picked it up and took it inside, pulling the lid off as soon as her front door had closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that caught her eye first was a smaller box with a photo of a strange yet familiar pink shape on the front. An egg vibrator. Who the fuck would send her a vibrator? The box also contained a couple of brightly-colored condoms, some sample packets of lube, and a pair of lacy pink panties covered in red velvet hearts. The star of the show, however, was a pink leather collar with a dangling charm engraved with “SLUT”. At the bottom of the box was a small piece of paper with a concise note that told Alaska everything she needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For my princess. XXX</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska blushed, teeth worrying her lower lip as she scanned the familiar handwriting. Willam. Of course. Who else would send her such a dizzying array of toys packed in a box of hot pink feathers? Setting the box on her coffee table, Alaska pulled out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The response was nearly instantaneous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>did u get my care package? ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska rolled her eyes, biting back a smile. Her girlfriend was so fucking stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s what you’re calling it?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam took a minute to reply, but the wait was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>it’s because i care about you :) get dressed up and get on facetime.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska could almost hear her saying it, picturing Willam’s lips curving into a self-satisfied smirk. She knew exactly what she did to Alaska, knew that Alaska would do absolutely anything to please her. Willam wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alaska to get dressed up for her, she was telling her, because they both knew Alaska would obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>What do you want me wearing? XOXO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the box upstairs and carefully removed the toys, not wanting to get pink feathers all over her house. The condoms and lube packets went in her nightstand drawer, obviously, while she kept the vibrator and collar out on her bed. It was cute that they were the same color; Willam insisted on dressing Alaska in pink as much as she could, saying that Alaska practically owned the color. She clearly didn’t see what Willam saw, but she didn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska’s phone buzzed, and she checked it eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>whatever makes you feel sexy, kitten. but wear the collar for me.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska changed into the panties and collar as she was told, but added a pair of garters attached to thigh-high stockings, and clipped a leash onto her collar. For good measure, she took out the nipple clamps they’d bought at a sex store with the intention of just trying them out, and they’d turned Alaska into a complete mess the first time. They weren’t as hardcore as other pairs, but Alaska felt herself twitch in her panties as she clipped the toy to her sensitive nipples. She couldn’t help but tug on the chain that connected the clamps, letting out a whine at the intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Willam was waiting for her, so she logged onto Skype and shot her girlfriend a message. The incoming call notification popped up immediately, and she arranged herself prettily on the bed as she clicked</span>
  <em>
    <span> accept.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her breath caught in her throat when Willam’s image filled the screen; she was literally the most beautiful woman Alaska had ever seen in her life, and months of dating never dulled Alaska’s intense attraction to her. Her hair was half up, a curly mess of brightly colored streaks peeking out from pale blonde against her blurred background, and it looked like she was wearing just a blue lace teddy and nothing else. Her eyes sparkled from behind the screen, taking in the sight of Alaska before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took those instructions liberally, huh?” she smirked. “Who told you you were allowed to wear clamps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska batted her lashes. “You said to wear whatever makes me feel sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I did,” Willam said, eyes dark as her gaze swept over her girlfriend’s half-naked body. “Tug on that leash for me, princess, show me that your collar is nice and tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska did what she was told, arching her back to pose for Willam. She wiggled her hips impatiently as her girlfriend remained silent, analyzing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Good girl. Now take it off, I don’t want it in the way.” The leash was quickly unclipped and set aside on the bed, and the action drew Willam’s eye to the other toy on top of the covers. “Pick up the vibrator, baby. Turn it on for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toy came to life in Alaska’s hands, buzzing away as she swayed her hips unconsciously. She looked up at her webcam with innocent eyes, one finger trailing down the soft silicone of the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it, princess? Does it make you wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska bit her lip, nodding. “I wanna play with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna play with it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Willam corrected her sternly. Alaska blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna play with it, Mistress. May I please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam nodded, leaning back in her chair and confirming Alaska’s theory that she was wearing a lace bodysuit. Her eyes swept hungrily over Willam’s toned muscles and the faint bulge between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your panties off. Do it nice and slow for me, baby, I want a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska placed the vibrator aside for a moment, not bothering to switch it off as she stood up and drew her panties down her long legs, going inch by inch until they slid over her thighs, her knees, her calves, down to her ankles where she could step out of them. She picked them up, running them over her bare skin sensually and hissing softly when they caught on the chain between her breasts. Willam’s smile meant everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is,” Willam said fondly, eyes locked on Alaska’s semi-hard cock, “I’ve missed her.” Alaska giggled, running a fingertip along her dick playfully as she got back on the bed and sat back on her heels. “I think she deserves a little fun with your new toy, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mistress,” Alaska answered, picking up the vibrator and lightly ghosting it along her length. Even on the lowest setting, it was an intense sensation that sent a rush of heat to her belly. Continuing to move the toy over herself and sliding it back and forth, Alaska let out a soft whine that her microphone only barely picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, baby?” Willam teased in that stupidly sexy voice of hers. Alaska nodded as the toy made its way to her tip. “Hold it right there, kitten. Keep it there until I tell you to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska whimpered in protest, but kept the vibrator flush against her sensitive head, biting down hard on her lower lip as her hips twitched uncontrollably. “Mistress, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged, “I need it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you could talk back to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashamed, Alaska shook her head, cheeks red from the intensity of Willam’s torture. She was almost hard now, practically fucking thin air as her hips thrust against the powerful vibrations, and she couldn’t hold back the noises that bubbled out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come, angel?” Willam asked softly, and Alaska wished she was naive enough to believe that Willam would let her. She nodded anyway, and was unsurprised when Willam said, “Turn it off.” Her whine of disappointment was exaggerated, but she fell silent when she caught sight of Willam crossing her legs to hide her arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now, Mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam clicked her tongue thoughtfully. “Lube it up. Did you prep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Willam smiled. “I want that toy so deep inside you that your skull vibrates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska blushed at the words, obeying her girlfriend’s every word as she slicked up the vibe and pressed her lubed fingers between her cheeks. Willam let out a soft moan from behind the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish it was me touching you like that,” she breathed. “Turn around and let me see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska changed positions, moving to bend over the bed and slide a hand between her legs to begin opening herself up. She was no longer facing the screen and Willam was being unusually quiet, so she was surprised to look back and see that Willam’s lighting had changed by the time that she was three fingers deep. The still-blurred background was completely different, and sunlight bounced off of her face as Alaska heard the sound of a car door slamming. Was she…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hanging up and coming in,” Willam said with a wide grin. Alaska froze as the Skype call ended and she heard her front door open before footsteps made their way up the stairs. Suddenly, as if by magic, Willam was standing in her doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Alaska breathed, blushing bright pink as she made to stand up. Willam crossed the room in an instant to place a hand on her back and push her down again, a soft whimper escaping Alaska’s lips as her clamped nipples were pressed against the mattress. “You were in your fucking car for that whole call? I cannot believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t just watch you,” Willam said, her voice like honey against Alaska’s ear, clear and sweet without the crackle of her computer’s microphone. “Couldn’t stand not being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this defeat the purpose of your sending me a care package?” Alaska asked, her voice breathy. “You could’ve just given it to me in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam chuckled. “I thought I could do it. I really did. But watching you through a screen is never gonna be enough for me. I need to touch you.” Her hand traveled from Alaska’s back to rest on her ass, giving it a light smack before reaching between her thighs to squeeze the base of her cock. Alaska yelped, rutting against the bed reflexively and feeling her nipples burn at the unexpected motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Willam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, babygirl, don’t be like that,” Willam purred, pulling Alaska upright so that her back pressed against Willam’s chest. She could feel her girlfriend’s bulge against her ass, and rubbed against her shorts shamelessly. The shorter woman cursed under her breath, one hand snaking around Alaska’s hip to toy with her erection. “Not so fun when it’s you, is it?” She grabbed the vibrator from the bed, still dripping with lube, and unceremoniously pushed it inside Alaska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah- baby-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whimpered, squirming under Willam’s touch as her girlfriend gently adjusted the toy until it was resting against Alaska’s p-spot. Now the real fun would begin. Taking her phone out, she stepped away from Alaska and opened up an app, tapping a few buttons. Alaska’s breath left her body as the vibrations intensified and began a pattern of pauses and relentless buzzing, forcing her to steady herself over the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam could control the toy with her fucking phone. Alaska was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” her girlfriend smirked, clearly very pleased with herself as Alaska twitched. “Seems like it was worth the money.” Alaska couldn’t answer, and Willam  changed the intensity of the vibrations, switching up the pattern. “Figured it’d be nice to be able to control you for once. You’re such a brat sometimes. I should make you wear this every day, huh? Use it to train you like a naughty pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alaska managed to moan, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Mistress. Turn me into your obedient toy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good little slut,” Willam praised, “I should’ve bought this for you ages ago.” She switched the power off, giving her girlfriend a break from the relentless pleasure, and reached down to tug the chain between her tits. Alaska let out a pathetic cry, and Willam tugged again, harder. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wear this,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts,” Alaska whined, and Willam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get it off, baby.” She gently removed the clamps, flicking Alaska’s reddened nipples and enjoying the way she moaned and squirmed. “There, isn’t that better?” She squeezed her girlfriend’s breasts, letting them go and watching the way they bounced. “God, you’re so sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mistress,” Alaska whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t stay away from you,” Willam breathed, reaching between Alaska’s legs to play with her dick. “Couldn’t even stay on Skype. I need to be able to touch my gorgeous girl.” She moved Alaska’s body to position her on her back, fully on the bed with Willam straddling her hips. Her fingers curled around Alaska’s throat, squeezing lightly. “Tell me who you belong to, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska moaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You, Mistress.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose pretty pet are you?” she asked again, her voice a low growl in Alaska’s ear. She twitched, crying out weakly as Willam switched the vibrator on again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m yours, Mistress,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said breathlessly, hips bucking up against Willam’s strong thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend slid down her body and pushed her legs apart, tongue flicking at the sensitive head of Alaska’s cock before she went down on her with enthusiasm. Alaska wasn’t usually a quiet lover, and her closed-mouth whimpers and moans struck Willam as absolutely adorable; she was trying to be obedient and muffle her own sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam licked a stripe up Alaska’s length, swirling around the tip teasingly. “You don’t have to be so shy, kitten. Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.” She pressed her tongue against the underside of her girlfriend’s dick, and Alaska moaned loudly. Blushing, she continued to whine sweetly as Willam gave her head, the vibrator still buzzing away inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, I- ah- Willam-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She froze-- as much as she could freeze with a vibrator in her ass-- as she realized her mistake, gripping the sheets anxiously. “I’m sorry Mistress, it won’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>- happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Willam breathed, the air cool against Alaska’s tip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Say my name, so everyone knows what a good little slut you are for me. Make them all jealous of what a perfect fuckdoll I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska blushed bright red, covering her face with her hands to hide it as Willam’s fingers pressed inside her, gently withdrawing the toy and switching it off. Her girlfriend looked up at her, confused, until she saw Willam unbuttoning her shorts and stepping out of them before rejoining her on the bed with a condom packet in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that little green bodysuit was even more sheer in person. Willam was hard, her cock flushed and bulging against the thin lace and making Alaska’s mouth water. Alaska was always so jealous of how her girlfriend managed to maintain her erections, years of hormone replacement therapy diminishing Alaska’s own ability to get hard for very long on her own, but she was also so glad that Willam could still fuck her senseless without aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fuck me Mistress?” Alaska asked softly, eyes glued to Willam’s perfect body, so much more compact and toned than her own, yet so strong and safe. She was absolutely fucking delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam smirked. “That depends. Are you gonna do what I ask and scream my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she promised, biting her lower lip as Willam pulled the crotch of the bodysuit aside and pumped herself a few times before reaching for the lube. Alaska squirmed impatiently as her girlfriend rolled on the condom and lubed up, inserting two slick fingers into Alaska’s hole to make sure she was ready. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Willam, I’m so wet,” she whined, reaching down to stroke herself; she was soft, but dripping wet and eager to be taken by her lover. Willam pulled Alaska’s leg over her shoulder, lining up and pushing in smoothly, and Alaska’s fingers stuttered against her tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re so warm,” Willam murmured, leaning down to steal a hungry kiss. “Play with your clit for me while I fuck you, kitten, and remember what you promised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska nodded, crying out when Willam started to move, setting a lazy pace. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More, Willam,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she moaned, and her girlfriend thrust a little faster. With each cry of her name that left Alaska’s lips, Willam’s strokes became harder and deeper, and soon Alaska’s moans were choked and stuttered as her entire body moved with the force of her thrusts. Her voice grew higher and whinier in pitch, her cries of pleasure longer and louder until Willam’s name became unintelligible and the only sounds leaving her lips were desperate, breathy mewls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet the whole block knows you’re getting your tight little hole fucked,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Willam purred in her ear, hips still slamming against Alaska’s thick thighs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’d never guess that it’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> dick that’s making you moan so loud.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska couldn’t respond; she was too far gone. Her back arched off the bed as Willam fucked her through her orgasm, her cock drooling over her belly as she was finally overcome with pleasure. Willam slowed her pace, not wanting to overwhelm her, and leaned down to capture her lips in a rough, passionate kiss. She loved this woman with every piece of her heart, loved her beyond the limits of their kinks and their roles; she loved the softness of her skin and the way her whole face lit up when she smiled, loved the curve of her waist and the taste of her lips and the way that Alaska loved her too, loved her harder than she’d ever known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you…” she cooed, brushing a lock of hair out of Alaska’s face. “How’s my princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend gave a contented sigh. “So good, Will. That was so good. Did you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willam shook her head, messy curls bouncing around her shoulders. “I’ll give you a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska shrugged, smiling coyly. “I don’t mind. You can use me as a toy if you want, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lean back against the pillows then, baby. Let me fuck your pretty face.” Alaska’s eyes went dark with renewed desire, and she positioned herself as instructed as her girlfriend discarded the condom. Willam moved to straddle her face, her cock swinging temptingly between her toned thighs, and Alaska didn’t need to be asked twice before craning her neck upward to lap at Willam’s slit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, fuck, that’s good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed forward, beginning to thrust shallowly into Alaska’s mouth and biting back her moans as her girlfriend took her obediently. It was obvious that Willam wouldn’t last long, so she kept a relatively slow and gentle pace as she knew that Alaska was deep in subspace by now. Alaska moaned sweetly as Willam filled her, coming down her throat with a little jerk of her hips and pulling out to let her lover breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good, baby. So fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska blushed. “I love letting you use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Willam smiled back, “And I love you. All of you, Laska. You’re my world, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend nodded, snuggling up in her arms as soon as the shorter woman offered them. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not just my slut or my fuckdoll, you’re my everything, baby. I love every part of you, even the parts you don’t like. Which is stupid, by the way, since you’re perfect and super fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska smiled as Willam reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and handed it to her. “I love you too,” she said between gulps of water. “You’re so good to me.” Willam was the only domme she’d ever had who knew exactly how to prevent her sub drop, the only one whose sweet words she ever truly believed. When Willam reassured her that she was beautiful and worthy of more than just sex, it made all of her negative thoughts and fears disappear, leaving her to bask in the afterglow of orgasm without the pain of sub drop. Willam was everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collar off?” Willam asked, and Alaska nodded, allowing her girlfriend to remove it. She peeled off her stockings and garters too, tossing them across the room haphazardly; Willam’s bodysuit soon followed, and Alaska nestled in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you. More than anything in the whole world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Laska.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>